


无意义开车

by CrystalArchive



Category: AB6IX (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:56:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalArchive/pseuds/CrystalArchive
Summary: 夜一深就开始想一些不太健康的东西了。开个🚗 🚗 吧今天就简单发在这边好了





	无意义开车

朴佑镇坐在椅子上，看着你一手扶着他结实的大腿，一手握住他蓬勃的青筋缠绕的柱体，小巧灵活的舌头划过粗大龟头上的铃口，舔掉铃口上微微渗出的一点液体，朴佑镇一手握拳放在办公室的书桌上，一手抚在你的脑后，一下有一下没有地梳着你脑后的头发，朴佑镇发育得太好了，你努力吞咽着他巨大的茎柱，无法用嘴取悦到的，就用手轻轻撸动，朴佑镇扶弄你头发的手渐渐用力，突然挺动腰身，在你嘴里戳弄了几下，迅速将你推开，再用手握住自己的茎柱凶狠地撸动了一会儿，朴佑镇算是释放了一次，不可避免地，有一些液体落到了你的胸口，朴佑镇眼神一暗，抱起你走向卧室往床上一丢，脱了黑衬衫和内搭的黑色背心，光裸着上半个身子就压上来，你的乳尖蹭到他坚硬的胸肌也逐渐变得挺立，朴佑镇嗤笑了一声，寻住你的嘴唇就吻上来，是充满情欲的猛烈的吻，尖尖的虎牙磨着你娇软的下唇，你由于微疼而张开嘴，正好给了朴佑镇机会，他灵活的舌头伸进你的口腔，缠绵地舔着你的上颚，和你的舌头纠缠，分开的时候，甚至能看到色情的银丝，他的嘴唇总是又湿又热，一点点一点点，从耳后到脖颈，再到胸口，最后到……那里，你一手按住朴佑镇的头，一手欲求不满地揉着自己的胸，揪着自己的乳尖，咬着唇弓起自己的腰背，将自己的下身更与朴佑镇的唇舌紧贴  
“嗯啊……佑镇……”  
“姐姐原来是小馋猫吗，阿镇这就来喂饱姐姐”  
你出差德国了一个月，好久没和朴佑镇做了，你咬住唇，眼眸湿漉漉地盯着朴佑镇，朴佑镇最受不了你这样的眼神，顿时下身硬如钢铁一般，他咬着牙，扶着自己的分身，才进入一个龟头，就感觉周围的软肉都在蠕动着吸着他的分身，朴佑镇重重拍了下你的屁股“这才一个月，姐姐怎么变得这么骚了，咬这么紧，要把阿镇夹坏了”“唔嗯！！……我没有啊……”你辩解的话音未落，朴佑镇就整根没入，一个月了，欲望突然的疏解让你和朴佑镇同时发出满足的咽叹，你感觉他的肉棒还在变大，一点点将你秘密花园里的甬道的褶皱撑开，你甚至能感觉得到上面的静脉曲张，朴佑镇怕你这么多天没做受伤，从浅浅地抽插开始，而你哪能就这样满足，你扭扭腰，“佑镇……你重一点嘛……”朴佑镇顿时红了眼，将你翻了个面，从小腹处捞起你的腰让你成跪趴姿势，朴佑镇一手钉住你的腰，一手握住你的胸，开始了猛烈的抽插  
“啊额啊嗯唔……啊啊……佑镇不要了……”  
“嗯嗯嗯……啊啊……要被操坏了……呜呜唔佑镇……顶到了……轻一点嘛”  
“啊啊啊……要到了……呜呜呜呜唔额啊到了！”  
你眼前一片烟花，脱力倒在床上，身上的男人好像不知道什么是精疲力竭，他从背后贴上你抬起你的一条腿，直直的插进去，还在高潮余韵里缓冲的你被这样一刺激又泄了一次，朴佑镇哼哼得笑了几声“姐姐好没用啊”，你气得没力气打他，“呀，帕五金……啊啊额嗯”你刚想出声反驳他两句，顿时被他大开大合的抽插打断，朴佑镇仿佛也快到了他的极限他呈跪姿坐在床上，他让你坐在他身上，使得那根东西在你体内进得更深，你第一次尝试这样深的体位，顿时有点心慌紧张，朴佑镇却不管不顾地抽插起来，一次次地戳到你那块脆弱的软肉“啊啊啊啊啊……我要死了呜呜呜不要了不要了不要了…………”你不管不顾地淫叫，眼泪和口水一起留下来，“说，我是你的谁”朴佑镇一手搂住你的腰，同时身上去揪你的乳尖，上下的双重刺激让你神志不清“额啊……五金……五金弟弟是我的男朋友五金尼”朴佑镇显然对你的回答不满意，于是他掐指你乳尖的手改为向下捏住了那颗敏感的小珍珠，你的淫叫声顿时尖锐起来“不对，再讲……”“额啊嗯啊啊啊……呜呜呜呜老公，是老公呜呜呜”朴佑镇这才满意了，陡然猛烈地集中攻击温暖甬道里的那块软肉，精关一开，射在了你身体里，你被滚烫的精液一激，竟然潮吹了，你这下真的没脸抬起来了，朴佑镇搂住你，亲亲你汗湿的侧颊，愉悦地笑出了声。  
“姐姐最棒了”


End file.
